Dzieci Heinricha
"Tak wiele można powiedzieć o samym Heinrichu' 'o jego wyczynach i jego legendzie. Ale ani o jednym, ani o drugim nie można opowiedzieć bez choćby wspomnienia o jego Aniołach. Bo tak właśnie wielu widzi Dzieci Heinricha." - słowa wyryte na pomniku "Wdzięczności" w mieście Mirai. Dzieci Heinricha- ugrupowanie stworzone przez Heinricha, którego członkami są ludzie z niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Welff zebrał ich podczas swoich podróży po świecie i przygarnął. Uwaga: Możliwe spojlery dotyczące Inwazji. Historia Heinrich Welff jest postacią niezwykle tajemniczą, bardzo niewiele o nim wiadomo. Jednym z niewielu powszechnie znanych faktów dotyczących jego życia jest to, że przed założeniem Federacji Welff dużo podróżował. Jeździł po całym świecie, poszukując ludzi obdarzonych niezwykłymi darami. Nie zawsze chodziło nadnaturalne zdolności- poszukiwał również ludzi sprytnych, mądrych oraz utalentowanych. Zwykle gdy ich znajdywał, przekonywał by do niego dołączyli. Podczas swojej podróży Heinrich poznał wiele takich osób, głównie dzieci. Trenował je ale i wychowywał. Nie tylko wpajał lojalność wobec siebie, ale i uczył jak przetrwać w najróżniejszych warunkach, poprawnie się wysławiać i liczyć. Często opowiadał im bajki np. o Zabójcy Smoków albo syrenie-piratce. Gdy uznawał że są gotowe, szkolił je w konkretnym kierunku np. Glorię przygotowywał do bycia jego prawą ręką a Doc do bycia "zapleczem naukowym". W pewnym momencie Heinrich postanowił zabrać swoje Dzieci do Kraju, a dokładniej-do Metropolii. Tam razem z nimi oswobodził ludność miasta z rąk prześladujących ich nie-ludzi. A gdy Welff przejął władzę nad Metropolią, Dzieci Heinricha i okoliczna ludność ochoczo przystąpili do odbudowy Metropolii. W następnych latach Dzieci Heinricha walczyły dla niego w niezliczonych bitwach oraz pomagały mu utrzymać w ryzach. Członkowie Żywi Arise Karu thumb|208px|AriseBrat bliźniak Przemka0980 i przywódca Federacji po śmierci Heinricha. Przemek reinkarnował się gdy Arise był jeszcze w łonie matki, budząc w swoim bliźniaku nadnaturalne umiejętności, które sam posiadał. Dzięki temu Arise od małego widział duchy i potrafił się z nimi porozumiewać a niekiedy nawet dotknąć. Jako że Przemek nawiał z prodówki gdy jego 0980 reinkarnacja była świeżo po narodzinach, Arise wychowywał się jako jedynak. Gdy miał 7 lat przybył do niego Shinigami, myląc go z Przemkiem. Wiadomo że podczas misji coś poszło nie tak i Shinigami (najprawdopobniej przypadkowo) zabił rodziców Arise. Chłopaka natomiast ocalił Heinrich i przygarnął do siebie.. Pod okiem Heinricha Arise bardzo rozwinął swoje umiejętności i w ciągu dziesięciu lat był mniej więcej na poziomie swojego brata. Jego ambicją stało się przewyższenie go. Po walce w CreepyTown znacznie spoważniał- teraz ambicje dotyczące pokonania brata przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie i zaczęło się liczyć dobro Federacji. Zakochany w Glorii. Gloria Rossalie Feelover Welff thumb|284px|Gloria Welff (www.freehdwall.com)Dziewczyna obdarzona darem hipnotyzowania swoim głosem, która bardzo ochoczo z niego korzysta. Najbliższa Heinrichowi osoba w organizacji, Welff traktował ją jak córkę. Gloria to w rzeczywistości Syrena i siostra Mrs. Strange, Rossalie. Dziewczyna lata temu opuściła DeludedDepths i zaczęła szukać swojej wypędzonej krewnej. W czasie przebywania na powierzchni jej życie stanęło na włosku i tylko interwencja Heinricha zdołała ocalić jej życie. W czasie wykonywania niebezpiecznego zadania mężczyzna przekonał się że może jej zaufać- przekazał więc jej plan stworzenia Federacji oraz użycia Zegara Nieskończoności. Rossalie nie mogła zgodzić się na wykorzystanie własnej siostry, więc odmówiła pomocy. Heinrich nie miał jednak za dużego wyboru- zmienił jej wspomnienia i nadał jej nową tożsamość. Mężczyzna niespodziewanie naprawdę zaczął dbać o dziewczynę, która stała się dla niego drugą (po Szalonej) córką. Sama Rossalie nawet po odzyskaniu wspomnień w czasie walk w Pałacu nadal czuła do niego rodzinne przywiązanie. Mocno zadurzona w Arise. Elizabeth Terrance thumb|336px|Elisabeth w bardziej ludzkiej formie Elizabeth nie dołączyła do Heinricha będąc dzieckiem a osobiście poznała go dopiero po zostaniu jedną z jego podopiecznych. Szybko jednak stała się jedną z najważniejszych osób w Federacji. Elizabeth urodziła się w HallenWest i od dnia narodził obłożona była klątwą, która znacznie zwiększała jej siłę, ale zmieniała kolor jej skóry i oczu, przez co wyglądała jak demon. Mieszkancy miasta od zawsze byli nastawieni ksenofobicznie, więc jej sąsiedzi postanowili się jej pozbyć. Gdy mała pewnego dnia bawiła się sama w piaskownicy, sąsiadka porwała ją i wrzuciła ją do rowu daleko za miastem. Tam mała poważnie uderzyła się w głowę i straciła przytomność. Dziewczynka obudziła się dopiero w środku nocy i przez długi czas podróżowała po lesie. Dopiero kilka dni później znaleźli ją mieszkańcy Barkeley, zmarzniętą, głodną i z nienawiścią w sercu. Kilka lat później poznała Księcia Feriana w którym się zakochała. To właśnie on wprowadził ją do Dzieci Heinricha. Wraz z nim przeprowadziła się do Globalu, gdzie tam wspomagała swemu wybrankowi w rządzeniu krajem. Tardsihe Łowrow thumb|304px|Tardsihe ŁowrowNaczelny sadysta Dzieci Heinricha. Człowiek odpowiedzialny za większość zbrodni popełnianych w Federacji. Brutalny, bezkompromisowy i bezgranicznie oddany Welffowi. Historia Tardsiha jest owiana tajemnicą. Wiadomo że jest u boku Heinricha praktycznie od samego początku. Obdarzony został umiejętnością zmiany swojego ciała w czarny dym oraz wpływania na ludzkie wspomnienia i emocje. Tardsihe zarządza wszystkimi więzieniami oraz tajnymi ośrodkami tortur. Chełpi się tym, że z każdego jest w stanie wyciągnąć informację, nieważne jak cenną. Jego metody nie są zbyt wyrafinowane- po prostu krzywdzi ludzi fizycznie i psychicznie aż nie dadzą mu tego co chcę. Nie uważa siebie za zbrodniarza, mawia że : "Każdy szanujący się kraj musi mieć takich jak ja. Gości od brudnej roboty." Marcus Alzamirano thumb|214px|Marcus AlzamiranoMarcus jest jednym z najlepszych i najbardziej zaufanych generałów spośród Dzieci Heinricha. Traktował Heinricha jak swojego ojca, przez co często wchodził w konflikt z Glorią. Heinrich znalazł 4 letniego Marcusa gdy ten zgubił się w lesie. Zamaist oddać go rodzicom, postanowił go przygarnąć. Wiadomo że Marcus jest jednym z pierwszych, a może nawet pierwszym dzieckiem przygarniętym przez Welffa. Dzięki temu obydwoje byli w stanie się do siebie zbliżyć. Marcus nie posiada nadnaturalnych umiejętności, wszystko co zdołał zrobić osiągnął dzięki własnemu intelektowi, sile oraz szczęściu. Dowodzi 1 Brygadą Kawalerii. Carnor Nekrio thumb|266px|Carnor NekrioCarnor pochodzi z tego samego, nienazwanego kontynentu co Vaid. Niewiele wiadomo o jego przeszłości. Prawdopodobnie wychował się w dosyć bogatej rodzinie i jego wczesne dzieciństwo było sielanką. Wszystko zmieniło się gdy chłopak miał 9 lat i do jego miasta przybyła zaraza. Po tygodniu jedynie on i jego ojciec byli zdrowi, cała reszta albo była już martwa, albo umierająca. Ojciec Carnora postanowił wraz z synem się ewakuować. Zbudował prowizoryczną tratwę i wraz z synem postanowił odpłynąc na niej z miasta. Nie wiadomo dokładnie co zaszło na rzeczonej tratwie. Wiadomo tylko że tydzień później dryfującego po środku Atlantyku, głodnego i przerażonego Carnora Nekrio znalazł Heinrich. Welff postanowił go przygarnąć. Carnor podobnie jak Marcus, nie posiada żadnych nadludzkich zdolności. Dobrze posługuje się bronią palną oraz białą oraz dobrze się sprawował jako powiernik sekretów Heinricha. Tadeusz Żbirowski thumb|210px|obrazek z gantz.wikia.comCzłowiek walczący z Dowódcą o miano najsilniejszego spośród Dzieci Heinricha. Tadeusz Żbirowski urodził się w Olsztynie i od małego chory był na białaczkę. Pierwsze 9 lat swojego życia spędził w szpitalnym łóżku, tak słaby że nawet najprostrzych czynności nie mógł wykonać bez pomocy rodziców czy personelu szpitalnego. Zaledwie kilka dni po jego 9 urodzinach, w szpitalu wybuchł pożar. Od razu przystąpiono do ewakuacji pacjentów, jednak ogień odciął najwyższe piętro od reszty szpitala. To właśnie tam leczony był Tadeusz. Strażacy przystąpili do walki z ogniem i próbowali się do niego dostać, ale na próżno. Gdy dym zaczął wchodzić do jego płuc, chłopak zaczął żegnać się z życiem. Tadeusz obudził się kilka godzin później, daleko od miasta, niesiony na plecach Feriana. Heinrich powiedział że wyciągnął chłopaka z płonącego szpitala oraz wstrzyknął mu specjalne nanoboty, które powstrzymywały czasowo u niego rozwój choroby. Welff powiedział że skoro uratował Tadeuszowi życie to ono teraz należy do niego. Chłopak miał wątpliwości ale ostatecznie zgodził się dołączyć do Heinricha. Po powstaniu Federacji, Doc stworzyła dla Tadeusza zaawansowaną zbroję, zwiększającą wielokrotnie jego siłę, szybkość, wytrzymałość i wszystkie pozostałe zmysły. To właśnie dzięki niej, Tadeusz Żbirowski mógłby walczyć z Dowódcą jak równy z równym. Szalona Kapelusznik thumb|205px|Szalona Kapelusznik http://s648.photobucket.com/user/sweetheart2348/media/anime_girl.jpg.htmlNajbardziej tajemnicza spośród wszystkich członków organizacji. Nie ma o niej żadnej pewnej informacji. Kiedy dołączyła do organizacji? Jak? Kim była dla Heinricha? Jak silna jest? Czy w ogóle istnieje? Informacje na jej temat znane są jedynie z plotek i zasłyszanych opowieści, których istnieją oczywiście najróżniejsze wariacje. Jedne z pierwszych opowiadań mówiły, że jest to osoba która Heinrichowi jego moce i po cichu kierowała jego działaniami, ale mało kto uwierzył w tę wersję. Bardziej prawdopodobna mówi że była ona duchem-stróżem Heinricha, co wyjaśniałoby dlaczego bywa ona niewidzialna dla innych. Znane są również teorie które mówią że jest ona: córką Heinricha, jego matką, siostrą, kochanką a nawet klonem. Żadna wersja nie została potwierdzona. Być może nigdy nie zostanie. Równie wiele mówi się o jej umiejętnościach, ale tutaj sytuacja jest trochę jasniejsza. Wiadomo że potrafi stać się niewidzialna dla niektórych osób oraz że potrafi znikać oraz wchodzić w lustra. Powstało jednak wiele plotek i teorii na temat jej innych umiejętności. Podobno potrafi ona zamienić swoje ciało w żywy ogień, przejmować kontrolę nad maszynami oraz ludźmi, czytać w myślach, podrózować między wymiarami, zmieniać postać i wiele więcej. Podobnie jak z jej historią- żadna z wersji nie została potwierdzona. Imitia thumb|222px|ImitiaKobieta używająca specjalnego proszku (którego składnikiem były m i. prochy Baldandersów, łuski jaszczurki i wazelina) do zmiany wyglądu swojego ciała. Imitia (prawdziwe imię nieznane) wychowała się w jednym z wielu słonecznych miasteczek Kaliforni, a jej rodzice mieli nietypowe zainteresowania- alchemia. Korzystając jedynie ze średniowiecznych metod próbowali utworzyć kamień filozoficzny i wiele innych form średniowiecznych fantazji. To właśnie oni stworzyli proszek Imitii (nie wiadomo skąd brali prochy Baldandersów). Pewnego dnia miasteczko zostało spustoszone przez huragan, w którym zginęła cała rodzina Imitii a dziewczynkę zabrano do domu dziecka. Tam właśnie została przygarnięta przez Heinricha Welffa i wciągnięta do organizacji. Była najskuteczniejszym szpiegiem Federacji. Przez rok uważano że zginęła w czasie ataku Federacji na CreepyTown, HallenWest i DizzCity, jednak w nieznany sposób przeżyła. Kharlez Obecnie naczelny technik Federacji, zajął miejsce Doc wespół ze swym przyjacielem, Pitełem.thumb|302px|Kharlez Szalona kapelusznik go stalkuje z nieznanego powodu. Yukino Cere thumb|186px|www.theanimegallery.comJaponka posiadająca zdolność wywoływania wokół siebie eksplozji. Jest jedną z najpotężniejszych członkin Dzieci Heinricha. Yukino urodziła się w Tokio i początkowo nikt nie przypuszczał, że posiada ona jakieś nadldzkie zdolności. Pierwszy raz jej umiejętności dały o sobie znać gdy dowiedziała się że jej ojciec miał wypadek. Była wtedy w świątyni, którą pod wpływem szoku wysadziła w powietrze. Nie wiadomo czy zdawała sobie wtedy sprawę, że wybuch jest jej winą. Drugi raz jej umiejętności dały o sobie znać gdy miała 12 lat i rzucił ją chłopak. Skończył on nieszczęśliwie, bo moce Yukino wysadziły go od środka. Dziewczyna została oskarżona o morderstwo ale nikt nie mógł jej go udowodnić, więc śledztwo umożono. Gdy miała 14 lat jej rodzinny dom wybuchł a wraz z nim wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny (wybuch był prawdopodobnie spowodowany przypadkowym użyciem mocyprzez dziewczynę). Yukino mimo że przeżyła, planowała się zabić co spowodowła świadomość że zabiła własną rodzinę i że tym razem nie ucieknie wymiarowi sprawiedliwości. Podobno juz miała pchnąć się rodzinnym mieczem, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała ją Szalona Kapelusznik, która przyprowadziła ją do Heinricha. Jednakże ten fakt (jak wszystkie dotyczące Szalonej) nie zostały potwierdzone. Przez lata dobrze służyła Heinrichowi, niszcząc jego wrogów. Pewnego dnia została wysłana na nieznaną część Kraju z zadaniem nagrania tego co się tam dzieje. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i dziewczyna wysadziła się, w eksplozji tak wielkiej, że podobno była widziana aż z tworzącej się Linii. Jednak nagrany przez nią film dotarł jakimś cudem do Heinricha. Dziewczyna jednak przeżyła, a Legion eksperymentował na niej, chcąc stworzyć całą rasę istot posiadających jej umiejętności. Yukino zdołała jednak uciec i przez długi czas ukrywać się przed oprawcami. Z pewnością jednak by zginęła, gdyby na terenu Legionu nie weszły siły Generała Rzeźnika. Obecnie walczy w Bastionie Rzeźnika a Federacja nie wie jeszcze o tym, że jedna z jej największych bohaterek żyje. Członkowie martwi Książę Ferian thumb|278px|Książę Ferian Jeden z trzech synów króla Ariana, ówczesnego władcy Globalu. Jego braćmi są Meridan i Telior. Urodził się i wychował na dworze królewskim swego ojca. Już jako młodzieniec zaciągnął się do wojska, tam wprawił się w fechtunku posługiwania się mieczem i halabardą. Podczas jednej z bitew stracił prawe oko, przez co od tamtej pory nosił przepaskę. Od małego palił się do władzy, lecz nie mógł liczyć na wiele, gdyż był on najmłodszy z rodzeństwa. Zdesperowany, szukając jakiegokolwiek sposobu na zdobycie tronu, natrafił on na Billa Cyferkę. Zawarł z nim pakt, gdzie w zamian za duszę miał on zostać głową państwa. W tym samym czasie Bill zapoznał młodego księcia z Heinrichem, który go wsparł w boju. Jednych z jego nieczystych zagrań do zdobycia tronu, było podtrucie swego najstarszego brata, Teliora. Ze względu na Meridana i dobre kontakty braterskie (Meridan często bronił młodego i trochę nierozgarniętego braciszka) postanowił oszczędzić mu życie. Jednak, żeby mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do tronu, okrzyknął swego brata "zdrajcę narodu", pokazując sfałszowane dowody i wygnał go z kraju. Kolejnym krokiem do zdobycia władzy było wpuszczenie skrytobójców w nocy, do sypialni króla. Tam go zabili. Tak w ten o to iście krwawy sposób dostał się na tron. Zażądał także, by głoszono o nim jako "królu wszystkich ras". Największy sprzeciw dali Baldanderzy, którzy nie zgadzali się na taki tok wydarzeń. (Co im zrobił, można dowiedzieć się w Spełnieniu Przepowiednii) W akcie sprzeciwu powstała organizacja buntownicza tzw. Rewolucja. To właśnie Ferian wprowadził Elisabeth do organizacji. Zmarł na skutek zamachu na niego przez Baldanderkę LoboTaker. Ogółem tego samego dnia miało dojść do "rozliczenia się" z Billem Cyferką. Niestety, ten nie zdążył, gdyż wyprzedziła go niebieskoskóra dziewczyna (jest to też dowód na to, dlaczego tak bardzo jej nienawidzi). Doc thumb|258px|Doc (http://society6.com/product/green-skin-girl_print)Zielonoskóra pani doktor była jedną z najbardziej zaufanych Dzeci Heinricha. Dbała o zaplecze naukowe tzn. odpowiadała za większość wynalazków Federacji oraz brała czynny udział w rozwiązywaniu zasad działania technologii z przyszłości. Doc urodziła się z dwoma przypadłościami: zieloną skórą oraz niesamowitym intelektem. Zarówno to pierwsze jak i to drugie przysporzyło jej wiele problemów w szkole- równieśnicy szydzili z jej wyglądu a później byli również zazdrośni o jej wyniki w nauce. Doc dołączyła do Heinricha Welffa tuż po zakończeniu studiów, gdy ten zaoferował jej swoje wsparcie. Chodziło przede wszystkim o finansowanie jej wynalazków oraz pomysłów. Po dołączeniu do Heinricha zrozumiała jak wielka stanęłą przed nią szansa i postanowiła zostać jego podwładną na stałe. To ona stworzyła większość nowoczesnych urządzeń którymi posługują się członkowie Dzieci Heinricha i nie tylko. Została zabita przez Przemka0980. Prawilniak thumb|...Kuzyn Tadeusza Żbirowskiego i typowy osiłek. Prawilniak (prawdziwe imię: Daniel Żbikowski) podobnie jak kuzyn urodził się w Olsztynie. W przeciwieństwie do niego nie spędził całego życia w łóżku a wręcz przeciwnie. Częściej niż w domu przesiadywał na ulicy, gnębiąc dzieci, bezdomnych i ludzi słabszych od siebie. Często bywał zatrzymywany przez policje, siedział 4 lata w poprawczaku. Oczywiście gdy z niego wyszedł, nadal kotnynuował swoje działania, aż pewnego dnia podczas kłótni z rodzicami pobił swojego ojca. Zapłakana matka kazała mu się wynosić, co też chłopak zrobił. Traf chciał że tego samego dnia zobaczył jak jego kuzyn został uratowany przez Heinricha Welffa i będąc pod wrażeniem jego wyczynu, postanowił do niego dołączyć. Sam Welff nie był zbyt chętny co do pomysłu przyjęcia chłopaka, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że osiłek zawsze będzie przydatny. Prawilniak oprócz swojej siły, korzystał z róznych wynalazków które dostawał od Doc. Mimo że wszyscy go ignorowali, był bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem. Zginął zabity przez Salai i Aracza. Victor thumb|282px|VictorVictor urodził się w XIX wieku w nieznanej z nazwy wsi w Rumuni. Od dziecka wyglądał tak jak na zdjęciu obok, przez co jego rodzina doszła do wniosku, że Victor jest demonem. Nie chcąc mieć jednak jego krwi na sumieniu, wsadzili go do wiklinowego koszyka i spuścili w dół rzeki. Małe, szpetne dziecko odnalazł nieznany z imienia wampir, który poznał że Victor jest ludzkim dzieckiem, jednakże obłożonym bardzo potężną klątwą. Wampir postanowił przygarnąć małego i wychować go j na swojego sługę. Przez lata Victor świetnie się w swoim zadaniu spisywał, gołymi rękoma rozrywając na strzępy wrogów swojego mistrza. Gdy miał już 30 lat, wyzwał wampira na pojedynek, który wygrał, wyrywając swojemu mistrzowi serce. Przez następne stulecie miał wielu mistrzów (zarówno ludzi jak i nie-ludzi) i każdy kończył w ten sam sposób. Gdy Victor buszował pewnego dnia w jedym z lasów Mołdawii natrafił na małego Arise. Planował zwyczajnie zabić chłopaka, ale Arise miał już wtedy jako towarzysza Żywiołaka Ognia, dzięki czemu trzymał Victora na dystans, do czasu aż nie znalazł ich Heinrich. Przyszły twórca Federacji rozpoznał w Victorze człowieka i zaproponował mu służbę u swojego boku. Rumun zgodził się. Zaledwie trzy dni przed tym jak Dzieci Heinricha odpłyneły do Kraju, Victor doszedł do wniosku że zajmie miejsce Welffa. Uznając go za słabego starca, wyzwał go na pojedynek, który trwał zaledwie trzy sekundy. Tyle Heinrichowi Welffowi zajeło przepołowienie Victora na pół. thumb|238px|Dowódca po Inwazji Dowódca Bestia pochodząca z innego wymiaru, najpotężniejsza zamieszkująca Metropolię. Władca Roju (bo tak miał orginalnie na imię) jako jedyny spośród nie-ludzi przetrwał ataki Dzieci Heinricha. Welff postanowił nie zabijać go za wszelką cenę, tylko kazał Glorii go zahipnotyzować a naukowcom- przystosować tak by mógł telepatycznie wydawać rozkazy żołnierzom. W ten sposób narodził się najniebezpieczniejszy strateg Federacji. Po walce z Insanity, Lobo i Takerem, ciało Władcy Roju było w strasznym stanie, nawet jego zdolności lecznicze nie były w stanie odpowiednio szybko postawić go na nogi. Naukowcy Federacji przystąpili więc do działania i wstrzykneli Dowódcy tajemniczy środek o nazwie Ed-415. Nie wiadomo dokładnie do czego służył ów środek oraz dlaczego został stworzony, wiadome były jedynie efekty jego działania. Łuski Dowódcy zmieniły swój kolor i stały się o wiele wytrzymalsze, podobnie jak jego ostrza. Stracił jednak możliwość strzelania biopociskami z ogona oraz tworzenia ataków psionicznych. Ginie w czasie Anihilacji, zamordowany przez Legiona. Piteł Najlepszy przyjaciel Kharleza. Jest on od niego nieco niższy oraz okrąglej zbudowany. Ubiera się zwykle w dżinsy, dresową bluzkę oraz sportowe buty. Zawsze ma na sobie dwie pary majtek, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jest medycznym geniuszem. Poświęca życie w obronie Kharleza, ginąc w walce z Caedusem. Kandydaci Wśród mieszkańców Federacji jest wielu ludzi chcących zostać członkami tej wyjątkowej organizacji. Po śmierci Welffa to Arise decyduje, kto może do nich dołączyć. Bill Cyferka thumb|278px|Obrazek autorstwa LoboTaker.Duch i demon stworzony przez Przemka (i prawdopodobnie Baphometa), który po Inwazji zyskał zdolność tworzenia sobie fizycznej formy. Podstawowym problemem który może blokować Billowi drogę do organizacji jest to, że nie jest człowiekiem. Mało kto o tym jednak wie, bowiem gdy duch kręci się w okolicach Federacji robi to tylko w swojej cielesnej postaci. W całym państwie prawdopodobnie tylko Arise i Gloria wiedzą, kim jest demon, jednak z jakiegoś powodu tolerują go i nie zdradzają nikomu jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Prawdopodobnie Bill zawarł z nimi jakiś układ. Bill Cyferka po Inwazji zaczął kręcić się wokół Arise i kandydować na stanowisko członka Dzieci Heinricha. Jego motywy nie są znane. Miliana thumb|234px|wh40kart.imZabójczyni na usługach Federacji, znan ze swojego profesjonalizmu, nadludzkich umiejętności uśmiercania i niemal fanatycznej lojalności wobec swojej ojczyzny. Miliana urodziła się w Dystrykcie i gdy tylko ukończyła 4 lata demony zaciągneły ją do pracy na budowie. Warunki były straszne i dziewczynka zdołała przeżyć tylko i wyłącznie dzięki pomocy starszych budowlańców. Praca oprócz tego że strasznie ją męczyła, zwiększała jej siłę, wytrzymałość oraz zdolności utrzymania równowagi (prace na wysokości). Gdy Miliana miała 16 lat, jeden z demonów chciał obalić Asakku i żeby zrealizować swój cel, postanowił zebrać wokół siebie tak wielu zdolnych niewolników, ilu mógł. Następnie szkolił ich w technikach walki oraz zabójstwach. Szkolenie było krótkie (ponieważ Asakku o wszystkim się dowiedział i zabił zbuntowanego demona) ale w przypadku Miliany bardzo skuteczne. Po śmierci demona tak ona jak i wielu innych niewolników skierowano do kopalnii, przez co dziewczyna miała mało czasu wolnego. Przeznaczała go na sekretny trening, chcąc przygotować się do zabicia władcy miasta. Uprzedziły ją wojska Federacji. Miliana była świadkiem zabójstwa Asakku przez Dowódce. Po włączeniu Dystryktu do Federacji zaoferowała swoje usługi i dołączyła do policji w mieście. Następnie została jedną z pierwszych Katów Baszty Dystryktu i obecnie jest kandydatką na członkinie Dzieci. Wasieq Najsławniejszy Łowca Kraju, potajemnie również mieszkaniec CreepyTown. Z racji jego aparycji oraz stylu życia, przez długi czas nie był brany pod uwagę jako kandydant na Dziecko Heinricha, jednak jego osiągnięcia na wojnie z Legionem sprawiły, że jego kandydatura znalazła się na biurku. Ciekawostki *Tardsihe, Victor, Carnor i Ferian to jedyni członkowie organizacji, którzy nigdy nie byli pod władzą Glorii. Kategoria:Organizacja Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures